


red

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, also please love jenna rolan if you don’t i’ll cry, crushing on jake dillinger, implied expensive headphones, its just ginger jeremy, jake being nice makes jeremy bisexual panic, pt 3 of pointless oneshots percy writes at 3 am and decides to post, the ending is dumb, there is legit no point to this, this entire thing is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: jeremy has red hairyeah that’s it that’s the story





	red

It was the end of break, and Jeremy was casually freaking out. The dye he used for his hair, the dye he’d used for years, was out of stock. And discontinued. Which meant he needed to either find new hair dye that was close to his previous brand or leave his hair like it was. 

Which was, undeniably, bright fucking red. 

He’d had naturally red hair since he was a kid. But when he was six, he’d come home crying because people were making fun of his hair. So his dad had dyed his hair a dark brown, and it didn’t hold too well, but enough to convince the other kids to stop making fun of him. He dyed it himself, in his bathroom sink, and had been doing it for years. Until now. 

Which ended up with him wearing a beanie pulled far over his curls as he walked to Michael’s car. Michael had just gotten back from the Philippines with his moms last night, but he’d offered to drive Jeremy to school. “Dude, what’s with the hat? Bad hair day?” Michael teased. 

Jeremy slid down in his seat, cheeks red. He was quiet for a bit until… “The dye I use is discontinued.” He mumbled, finally glancing at Michael. 

“Oh my god, Red is back. I’ve been waiting for this day since I was seven.” Michael said with the biggest grin ever. 

“Shut up, Mell.” Jeremy groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m gonna die.” 

Michael’s hand darted out, pulling Jeremy’s hat off and ruffling his curls. “You’re gonna be fine, man. We’re in high school. They’re more likely to make fun of you for your awful striped t-shirt than your hair.”

“Hey! It isn’t that bad!”

“ _ Stripes,  _ Jere, you’re a walking fashion faux pas.”

And then they were pulling into the school, and Jeremy’s heart was pounding. Last time anyone other than Michael had seen his hair in its natural colour, he’d been teased endlessly until he had a panic attack in a cubby. 

He pulled his hat further over his hair as they headed towards the school. Almost immediately, they were intercepted by Brooke and Jenna. Jeremy shrank back a bit and fixed his beanie, not wanting to make a scene. They were there early enough that almost no one was there, and he was reasonably certain that Jake would be holding their seats by the front tree for them. They’d all started meeting there before homeroom, initiated by Brooke dragging Michael and Jeremy to their little group. 

“Jeremy! Michael! How was your break?” Brooke said happily, and Jeremy couldn’t help but grin. 

“It was pretty good.” Jeremy slid into his usual seat next to Jake, Michael on his other side. He noticed Michael was sitting a little closer than usual, and he shot the other boy a glare. Trying to be a wingman. Jeremy tried not to think too hard on the fact that Jake’s foot was super close to his tapping one. And their legs were close. Nope, no crushes today. “I didn’t go anywhere, but…” He shrugged. 

Then Jenna was sitting across from Michael, giving Jeremy an odd look. “Jer, what’s with the beanie?” 

Jeremy felt his face go hot. “I- uh- well- I’m… cold?” Shit, that was not convincing at all. He was not going to get through this day, was he? 

“Dude, you’re not wearing a coat.” Jake said, sounding both skeptical and concerned. “I’ve got an extra sweatshirt in my locker if you w-“

“No! No, that’s- that’s fine.” Jeremy’s entire face was red. Shit, why did Jake have to be so effortlessly cool and sweet, he was like a bisexual’s wet dream. Okay, no, don’t think of Jake and wet dreams, that’s an awful idea. (Actually, it was a pretty good idea, but not in public, at school, but that was besides the point!)

Then someone came up behind Jeremy, snatching the beanie off of his head. Jeremy yelped, trying to grab the beanie back from Rich, his cheeks burning. He heard Michael scolding his— okay, not quite his boyfriend, but Jeremy was at least 85% sure they were eye fucking each other. Or real fucking, he didn’t know. But neither of them had told anyone, which Jeremy was a little bitter about, but still.

“Jay, you’re a redhead?” Jake sounded surprised, and Jeremy let his forehead hit the table as he covered his head. Sure, maybe it was immature, but he was just waiting for the teasing to start. But the nickname was nice. It made him sound cooler than he actually was, and it was kinda cute. 

“Um. Maybe?” He said, voice muffled. “I’ve…” He trailed off. To tell, or not to tell? “I’ve been dying it for years, ‘cause someone made fun of it in kindergarten.” That was when he realized that that was so dumb. Who cared about being made fun of in kindergarten? Who let that make his entire life—

“I like it like this.” 

What?

Jeremy looked up, his entire face bright red. Jenna jumped in. “Yeah, I like it. It suits you.” 

“Wait, is that why Michael calls you Red sometimes?” 

Jeremy nodded, looking embarrassed. Shit, they were actually cool with it. They weren’t making fun of him. “I- um. You- you like it, though?” 

Jake gave him his usual perfect grin that made Jeremy’s heart turn into a puddle. “Of course, man.” He ruffled Jeremy’s hair, making the curls even more rumpled. “It’s cute like this.” Then he got called away by some of the football teammates, and Jeremy was left looking after him with a face as red as his hair. 

“Hey, Jere, that’s pretty g-“

“Shut up, Mell.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the most pointless thing i’ve ever written but please indulge in me shoving my headcanons into a fic. also js that you can assume any jeremy in my stories has red hair unless i say otherwise okay? okay.
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves


End file.
